


Intercept

by jeien



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He calls a number he knows he can't reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercept

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote in about ten to fifteen minutes. I'm getting revenge on Taks and Fran for retweeting all that KenHaji earlier today.
> 
> [This work can now be read in Chinese!](http://smalldiver.lofter.com/post/1e2cb58c_c8b1353) Thanks to [FantasyNine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNine/pseuds/FantasyNine) for translating!

He calls a number he knows he can’t reach. He pretends to hear a beep—the one that would have signaled the beginning of his hundredth-or-so voice message.  

“The weather was nice today. Mutsuki and Nozomi’s graduation ceremony was in the morning and we all went to see them. Tachibana almost cried.”

Sometimes, he hopes that the other side will pick up. But, as usual, it goes straight to the automated _We’re sorry; the number you have dialed is no longer in service_. Every single time. It doesn’t stop him from pretending to hear the beep and leaving a message.

“Amane-chan got accepted into her first-choice high school. I told her and Haruka-san the truth. They would have found out anyway—I don’t age. I thought they would hate me. They just held me instead. They said that it was okay, that I didn’t have to be afraid anymore. Was I afraid?”

He’s heard the automated voice so often that he’s tempted to just hang up after _We’re sorry_. It’s not sorry. It doesn’t know the heartache that settled at the bottom of the heart he received, pumping out through the blood vessels and spreading to his entire body. It doesn’t know anything other than the other side had blocked off his only means of communication.

“I’m back in Japan. I came to see Amane-chan get married. Everyone else was there, too. No one hates me. Not even Shirai. He said that you wouldn’t have wanted him to hate me for something you decided on your own. I wish you had just killed me. You’re the one who deserves to be here, with them. Not me.”

One time, he actually hangs up. He presses his phone against his forehead and a strangled cry comes out. He doesn’t want to give up, no matter how hopeless it is. He tries again. _We’re sorry; the number you have dialed is no longer in service_. The imaginary beep. He speaks.

“Are you sorry? Do you ever regret choosing me over you?”

He keeps going, whenever human emotions ever overwhelm him. The mild disappointment continues to prick him like needles. But he keeps going, even after everyone he knows has passed away. He upgrades his phone whenever his old one is suspiciously outdated and keeps trying. 

“I hope you’re safe.”

Even when he knows that the other side will never pick up.

“I miss you.”


End file.
